


A Thousand Times

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Grief/Mourning, IgNoct, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Tags to be added as characters and events come into play, recurring death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: When someone decides to play with fate, bad things happen.But if given the chance to challenge fate, even at the cost of your sanity...could you handle it?





	A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @reposedregnum for being my beta, as always. <3
> 
> Fic inspiration was given to me by the song 1000x by Jarryd James. Please give it a listen!

It was a blazing hot day as the boys stood at the edge of Duscae where they decided to set up camp at Pullmoor Haven near the Alstor Slough. The group has been working incredibly hard with hunts and missions here and there, so Ignis propositioned the idea of the break and everyone was perfectly content with relaxing if the busy body himself was the one offering it. Noctis definitely couldn’t complain, his fishing pole at the ready. At least here they could relax for a few days, fish, and enjoy the midst of summer.

Gladio was relaxed in a chair reading his book while Ignis cleaned up from their breakfast just moments ago.

Prompto came grumbling out of the tent then, his hair looking a little funky. The prince smirked at his friend, flicking a cowlick that stuck up on his head in a direction he didn’t usually style it. The blonde swatted his hand away in a huff.

“Nice hair. Are you getting inspiration from a chocobos butt?” Noctis grinned, flicking the cowlicks more.

“Whatever dude!  _Your_  head looks like a chocobo butt!” Prompto huffed, shoving Noctis away as he laughed at his puffed-up blonde friend. “My bedhead won’t chill out enough for me to style it right is all!”

“Whatever you say.” Noctis replied playfully, then looked at Gladio. “I’m going down to the fishing spot.”

The shield grunted, slowly getting up to pocket his book and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah, alright. Let’s get moving then, Princess.”

“ _Awww maaaan_ …it’s so hot and we have to sit there and watch you fish?” Prompto groaned, dramatically leaning against Noctis who showed no guilt on his face at all, eyes focused on the water not too far off.

“Due to the hot weather, I suggest you put on sunscreen, Noct.” Ignis spoke up then, drying his hands now that the dishes were put away.

The prince huffed. “For real?”    
He then caught Ignis’ stern look and quietly pouted his way back into the tent to get the sun lotion bottle. Noctis made Prompto help him apply it while Ignis and Gladio scanned the area.

“We might be out there all day with how amped up he is.” Gladio said then to Ignis, eyes looking around.

“Even if it’s the case, he’s deserved it after these last few days. He was the one to actively ask for our recent hunts, after all. The reward money from them has given our income quite a boost.” Ignis pointed out, making Gladio grunt but nod a bit to agree to that point.   
“I’ll be sure to come back up and make some lunch for us to eat at the dock later on.” The advisor added smoothly, not bothered by the prospect of sitting at a hot dock all day watching Noctis fish.

He knew the Prince had very little hobbies he enjoyed this much, and with Insomnia in ruins and the pressure of the kingdom and duty falling to his shoulders, Ignis wanted him to have these small mercies.

“Ya can’t beat a good picnic near a lake, I guess.” The shield admitted.

Lathered up and ready to go, Noctis bolted off down the rock haven and into a steady jog towards the lake, making his friends hustle to catch up.

“Chill, dude! It’s too hot to run!” Prompto groaned loudly.

Noctis only held back a little, but he was eager to get to the dock and cast out a line as soon as possible. The others endured, catching up to him to head down the field together. The dock was in sight, only a few more yards off as Ignis dabbed some sweat from his brow. The heat definitely had a kick today…but something else in the air was giving him a sense of unease.

As if on cue, a sudden gush of air hit them as the roaring of a magitek engine from above filled the atmosphere.  
They all looked up as it rounded on them, summoning their weapons in unison as the hatch opened. Soldiers poured down to surround them, the last figure that remained in the engine appearing then. His layered cloaks fluttered in the wind as he lifted a hand to keep his hat on his smiling head.

“Oh, did we crash the fun?” His lulling voice spoke out.

Noctis gritted his teeth and the others were on edge, tucking in closer to Noctis as they kept an eye on the magitek troops.

“What do you want?” Noctis spoke up then, words laced with distrust.

“So forward… No greetings or invites to join you?” Ardyn asked, but the silence he got made his lips turn down. “Fair enough.”

He dropped down then, taking a few steps towards them before Gladio shifted in front of Noctis with a glare and lift of his sword. Ardyn seemed amused but stopped moving, lifting his hands up in a mock show of innocence.

“What is it you want?” Ignis spoke up this time, taking up Noctis’ other side.

“I wanted to see Noctis, of course.” Ardyn said simply, eyes unblinking and trained on the prince, garnering a returned glare from Noctis. “He has something that I want.”

“And what’s that?” Gladio questioned, uneased.

Ardyn simply grinned and waved his hand. The magitek troops closed in, swinging their weapons in attack. Gladio blocked, shoving them away to give room to swing his sword. Ignis guarded with his daggers, stabbing the oncoming magitek while shots from behind indicated Prompto taking the back. Noctis only managed to attack a few of the machines before a dark and musky mist floated into his vision. Like some apparition, suddenly before him was the jester himself. He snatched up Noctis with strength the prince didn’t expect and felt a dagger press to his throat. He struggled a little, but the blade laid threateningly close to his flesh, forcing him to remain still.

“Noctis!” Ignis shouted, shoving away a magitek corpse to try and move closer, but Ardyn pressed the dagger firmer to his throat as a warning.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Ardyn chided, keeping his eyes on the team as they tried to round on him now that their Prince was in danger.

The magitek that were still alive whirled and hovered close but stopped their attack now that their distraction worked. The boys were left panting and on edge at the situation.

“Whatever you want, we can work on a deal if you release Noctis.” Ignis said then, negotiation skills already in the works.

Ardyn sneered a little, grabbing Noctis’ face with a rough hand to turn his head a bit to look into his eyes.  
“Ah, you see….that won’t do. What I want is already in my grasp.” His grin was sickening but slowly twisted to a look of hate. Noctis’ eyes went wide as the dagger at his throat moved away.  
“This wasn’t the original plan….but plans change.” Ardyn said then, his eyes growing darker. “Tell my brother I said hello, won’t you, Noctis?”

He lifted the dagger then, bringing it down deep into the cavity of Noctis’ chest as the group screamed out.  
  


**.**   
  


**. .**   
  


**. . .**

  
The crackling of the fire was deafening at camp after the sun had set. Prompto sat in his chair sniffling, blue eyes swollen from crying. Gladio had been pacing around the haven, unable to sit still. Ignis had just gotten off the phone with Cor, leaving him feeling numb as he stood near the tent.

“He’ll…be here in the morning,” is all Ignis could say after the heavy phone call.

After the attack, things happened in a blur. Ignis had run to Noctis’ side instantly when Ardyn dropped him. He did everything to save him, but the weapon was laced with a scourge-like poison, leaving black veins cracked all over Noctis’ chest all the way up to his throat. It suffocated their prince, killing him nearly instantly. Gladio and Prompto had to fight off the rest of the magitek soldiers while Ardyn escaped. They exhausted every last one of their potions and the only two phoenix downs they had, but nothing could fight whatever infectious poison Ardyn had concocted. None of them wanted to admit defeat…but after an hour of attempts, realization hit them hard.

Noctis was dead.

In the wake of the pain, they all realized they failed. Everything they trained for most of their lives. The future of the world. The plans that needed to be done to aid the people of oncoming demise. They couldn’t protect the one person they needed to.

Prompto broke into another dry sob, pulling Ignis out of his fogged mind to look over at him.  
“Come now, Prompto….Noctis wouldn’t want you crying like this….” Ignis told him gently, attempting to ease the hurting blonde.  
Prompto sniffled, hanging his head.

“He…was my best friend…I…I should have-” He started, but a growl cut him off.

“ _YOU_  should have?  ** _I_** was his shield! I trained my whole life to be the one to take the hits for him!” Gladio joined them near the fire then, hands in fists. His anger was a cover up for his pain, Ignis knew this.

“No one is at fault here.” Ignis said firmly then. His eyes were pained but stern as he looked at them both. “The man who did this was clearly inhuman. His powers exceeded our own.” He went on, trying to lay something reasonable out for them to grasp onto for now.

They all fall silent for a moment, but Gladio struggled.

“I want to kill that bastard. I want to just…” Gladio’s hands made a squeezing motion but his voice cracked, face crumbling as he turned away from the others to try and collect himself.

Ignis almost went to console him, but Prompto moved out of the corner of his eye to go to Gladio’s side instead. They silently shared a hug before the blonde cried more into Gladio’s chest, giving the shield some reason to simmer down and pet Prompto’s hair instead.

The brunet watched them for a moment before looking away, green eyes slowly landing on the tent. He made his way over, stepping inside to let the other two have a moment and to give himself a private one as well. A moment to grieve without having to save face.

Laid to the side, covered protectively and comfortably, was Noctis. The tent a temporary tomb.

The air felt heavy, almost unbearable, but Ignis remained. He quietly approached Noctis as if he was afraid to wake him by accident, sitting at his side. The advisor was silent for a long moment, fidgeting a little in an uncharacteristic manner.  
“Noctis…I…” He started, but his lips were trembling suddenly. His cool was slipping before he could help it and he quickly took his glasses off to cover his eyes. The tears fell, shallow breaths taken.  
“I’m so sorry….I’m so sorry I failed you….”

He reached out to grip the covers over Noctis’ chest, shaking as he tried to keep from crying harder. There was so much yet to do. So much to teach him still. Things left unsaid…his heart was heavy with guilt and regret.  
Ignis lifted the hand on Noctis’ chest to carefully touch the princes face only to be met with the chill of death. The advisor hung his head, shoulders quaking in his silent sob.

  
“Six…please don’t let this be it…please don’t let him die like this…I’d do anything...” He choked out in a plea to whoever would listen to his prayers. He was met with silence.

Ignis quietly stayed by his side filled with remorse, his tears and ache keeping him up most of the night until exhaustion finally let him drift into sleep. It was dreamless…but a single word was spoken to him.

 **[** …. _Granted_ …. **]**  
  


**.**

**  
. .**

**  
. . .**   
  


There’s shuffling outside. Murmuring. The light was hitting the tent in a way that roused the sleeping advisor even more.

“Is he still sleeping?”

“Yeah, just checked.”

“I wonder if he’s sick….”

Ignis sat up slowly, realizing he was in his night clothes and covered up properly. His head was killing him, eyes aching, but he looked around to see Noctis’ body wasn’t in the tent anymore. Had Cor arrived? Ignis bolted up, rushing out of the tent in a frenzy.

“Cor? Where’s Noctis?!”

He stood there panting in his panic as his eyes adjusted to the daylight to see Gladio and Prompto sitting in their chairs staring at Ignis with alarm.

“What are ya talking about? Cor isn’t here…” Gladio spoke up then, brows pulled together.

Prompto got up to approach the frazzled Ignis. “Are you feeling okay-?”

Ignis grabbed Prompto’s shoulders then, anxiety over taking him. “ _Where’s Noctis?!_ ”

Prompto looked at him startled, mouth trying to form words. Gladio stood, clearly also on edge by Ignis’ strange behavior.  
“Ignis, what’s the deal?”

Suddenly a rustling to the side is heard, all of their attention turning to see Noctis stepping up the side of the haven rock. He met everyone’s gaze with a quirked brow.

“Was someone calling me? I was taking a leak.” Noctis said a bit awkwardly.

Ignis’ hands dropped from Prompto as he stared at Noctis, a relief washing over him. Was it just a dream then? A really bad dream? He rubbed his face, feeling a large, warm hand settle on his shoulder as he swayed a little.

“Ignis…” Gladio was looking at him in quiet concern.

The advisor took a moment to collect himself before nodding his head.  
“I…my apologies. I had a very vivid nightmare and…I just need a moment to ground myself.”

He looked around at them all looking at him with worry but lingered his gaze on Noctis who stared back with unease.  
“Apologies, again….allow me to refresh myself and…I’ll start on breakfast.” He slowly calmed and nodded again to Gladio to assure him before turning back into the tent.

They all looked at one another with some uncertainty before returning to what they were doing before, slowly working back into a casual morning swing. Ignis listened to them in a daze as he got dressed and fixed his hair. Upon stepping outside, no one made it awkward by hovering over him, letting him zone into his cooking instead. He made a quick but filling breakfast of golden egg galette for everyone to munch on with the usual morning banter.

Ignis seemed dazed still but worked through it to try and interact. His eyes kept catching Noctis’, and at one point the prince seemed a little shy about how often they met. Ignis cleared his throat and got up to take care of dishes then, not wanting to make his prince uncomfortable.

As he began his chore, Prompto stepped out of the tent grumbling, his hair looking more funky than usual. Noctis teased him, flicking his cowlicks playfully until the blonde swatted his hand away.

“Nice hair. Are you getting inspiration from a chocobos butt?” Noctis grinned, flicking the cowlicks more.

“Whatever dude!  _Your_  head looks like a chocobo butt!” Prompto huffed, shoving Noctis away as he laughed at his puffed-up blonde friend. “My bedhead won’t chill out enough for me to style it right is all!”

“Whatever you say.” Noctis replied playfully, then looked at Gladio. “I’m going down to the fishing spot.”

The shield grunted, slowly getting up to pocket his book and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah, alright. Let’s get moving then, Princess.”

“ _Awww maaaan_ …it’s so hot and we have to sit there and watch you fish?” Prompto groaned, dramatically leaning against Noctis who showed no guilt on his face at all, eyes focused on the water not too far off.

**. . . .**

Ignis turned to stare at them all in a disbelieved daze, the plate in his hand slipping from his grip and shattering on the stone ground. Everyone turned to look at him, Gladio running to his side with alarm.

“ _Ignis_.”

“I-I’m fine…I’m just…feeling a little off today.” He said, brows pinched together in confusion.

Noctis was at his side as well then, resting a hand on Ignis’ arm. “If you’re not feeling well, maybe you should hang back here and sleep a bit more. Drink some water or something…”

Ignis stared at him, seeing those deep blue eyes full of life and feeling the warmth of his hand. He was alive. He was clearly alive and here. It was just a dream. He was just coming down with something…that had to be it. Slowly he nodded, listening to Noctis’ advice and walking with Gladio to the tent to change back into his sleep clothes and lay back down. Prompto cleaned up the broken plate as Noctis hovered awkwardly, watching Ignis leave.

“Ya got your phone. We got ours. We’ll just be down at the fishing dock, so relax and rest. If you need anything, you know how to contact me.” The shield said, obviously worried about his friend.

Ignis removed his glasses to set aside, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Gladiolus…I’ll be in touch if needed. Be back by lunch.” He said then, earning a laugh from Gladio.

“Don’t bother getting up until you feel better, Igs. We can cup noodle it for lunch if it comes down to it.” Gladio gave Ignis a pat on the shoulder to reassure him before getting up and joining the others outside.

They exchange a few words in quiet whispers and the obvious silhouette of Noctis lingers outside the entrance of the tent before turning to join the others to head out to the fishing hole. Then silence. Ignis lays back to try and rest his head and eyes, forcing himself to forget the images of watching Noctis die in his arms to slip into a restless sleep.

**.**   
  


**. .**   
  


**. . .**

“ _IGNIS!!!_ ”

Ignis bolted upright from sleep, scrambling to his feet and pushing his glasses on. Was that…Prompto? He rushes out of the tent, looking around frantically until he spots Gladio and Prompto running over. They were both in bad shape, and in Gladio’s arms laid…

Ignis paled, running barefoot to meet them both part way. The advisor took Noctis from Gladio immediately, seeing the shield was badly injured himself. Prompto helped Gladio head back towards the camp shortly behind Ignis. Breath seizing up in his chest from the run he booked it to the camp. Laying Noctis down on the protective stone, the chamberlain  choked at the sight of the dagger sunk into his chest.

What was happening?!

When Gladio and Prompto finally stepped onto the stone haven, Gladio left Prompto’s arms to move to Noctis’ other side.  
“That guy…Ardyn…he ambushed us and…” He winced as he kneeled down, his face twisted in pain and guilt. “Fuck…I couldn’t…”

Ignis stared at him with wide eyes, then to Prompto who was shaking and crying. Ignis looked back down at Noctis, still warm but no longer breathing. He already knows he can’t bring him back. The advisor sits back on his heels, breathing heavily from the panicked moment. Gladio growls out.  
  
“We have to fucking try!” He pulls out his potions to press to Noctis desperately, Prompto watching on, begging Gladio to make it work. Ignis remained where he was, watching on numbly.

“Why…is this happening…?” The advisor whispered out.

With the blink of an eye, a figure suddenly stands behind Gladio. They’re covered in armor, wings spread wide and head held high. They were the size of a human, but clearly not one. Ignis stares in silence, before his eyes widen in realization of who it is. So many paintings in the citadel depicted him in a similar manner…Bahamut. No one else seems to see him at all.

 **[** _You pleaded that the True King not die in this manner…so we granted that it will not be so_ … **]**

Ignis looks down at Noctis who laid dead before him again in confusion.

 **[** _An eternal day of reckoning_ … _the True King will die so long as The Accursed Usurper does as he pleases against the fate he has been given_ … **]**

Ignis doesn’t speak still, just shaking his head in misunderstanding.

 **[** _You will remain in this time until you find the path that will allow the True King to be spared…only you will recall the failures of the paths you take… your days will remain in this singular one until the path of allowance is found_ … **]**

Ignis tries to absorb the words spoken to him.

He was stuck in this day…everyday…until he could find the right way to save Noctis from death? No one else will remember but him? With the understanding setting in, Ignis looked up to see the astral was gone.

“I see…” He murmured finally, looking back around at his friends who now mourned the dead prince before him. Ignis was shaken, but a renewed understanding and energy was given to him.  
  


He needed to beat fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read! Feel free to leave your thoughts!


End file.
